Un monde génial quoi, Ou pas
by EmiikoEvans
Summary: OS. Mais que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait gagner ? Bienvenue dans le coeur de notre humour pourri. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire...Non, j'insiste. Haha.


Aujourd'hui, il faisait particulierement chaud, et ma soeur voulait absolument que Voldemort gagne. Du coup, on a ecrit un petit OS ensemble mais on vous previens, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! xD

**Disclaimer**** :** Nous ne sommes pas JK Rowling mais cette fin nous appartient xD

* * *

**Un monde génial quoi...ou pas.**

-J'ai tué Harry Potter ! s'éxclama le "Seigneur des Ténèbres", accompagné des rires bruyants des Mangemorts.

-NON ! hurla Ginny, complètement désésperée (tellement, que son père du l'arrêter, avant que cette idiote ne fasse une bêtise qui lui couterait la vie).

Donc, comme on le disait, Arthur Weasley l'empêcha d'aller près du corps du célèbre Harry Potter, avec ses lunettes cassées, son pull sale, et ses lacets défaits.

-Tu pourrais le rendre encore plus pitoyable Gin, murmura son père, en observant l'état du jeune Potter, d'un air dégouté, si je n'm'abuse.

(Oui, chers lecteurs, les caméras ne montrent pas tout, et notre JK Rowling non plus. Surpris ? )

-Mais il ne peut pas mourir, pleurnicha Ginny, Nous devions nous marier, on devait avoir deux fils et une fille, même que j'avais déja choisi un prénom (regardez cette égoïste) Albus Severus !

Arthur Weasley grimaça légerement à l'entente de ce nom. (Avouez, vous n'appelleriez jamais votre enfant Albus Severus...Faudrait vraiment le détester en fait...)

-Voyons Ginny, ma chérie respire, chuchota son père, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, la vie est cruelle mais fais toi une raison...Mais je trouve d'ailleurs que Dean Thomas n'est pas mal, vous formez un beau couple, je trouve.

Là, y'a les yeux de Dean qui commencent à briller, Ginny qui grimace, prête à repliquer mais...

-Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme ! Ginny ! Tu me trompe !

Tous les regards surpris se tournent vers l'Elu. Allongé, seule sa tête relevée, ses yeux tournés vers Ginny et une incompréhension totale se dessine sur son visage.

Dafuq ! Harry est vivant ! Harry n'est pas mort ! Il respire ! Et il n'a pas l'air d'être visiblement content que Ginny aie quelqu'un d'autre...Comprenez le quoi.

-Harry, tu es vivant ! s'écria Ginny.

-Ginny, tu me trompe ! s'écria Harry.

-Dites moi si je dérange ! s'écria Voldemort.

-Oui tu déranges, s'écrièrent en choeur le jeune couple, on est en pleine crise, tu vois pas ?

Le couple recommença à se disputer, les mangemorts, les élèves, les professeurs et Voldemort étaient tous silencieux. On entendait que les voix des jeunes en fond.

-Hem ! J'aimerais retourner dans la bataille, je dois tuer Harry Potter je vous signale, hurla Voldy comme un gosse de 5 ans.

-On règlera ça après, Ginny, cracha Harry, sèchement.

-Compte la dessus, pauv' tâche.

Bref. Harry refit semblant d'être mort et Neville fit son discours, vous savez, le discours méga héroique et tout...

-...Harry n'est pas mort, il ne sera jamais mort ! Il est là dans notre coeur ! ...et bla bla...

Voldemort éclate de rire, un rire diabolique, machiavélique, monstrueux, mauvais, heureux...

Bref, tout se passe comme dans le livre et dans le film, Harry se re-réveille, tout le monde fait semblant d'être surpris, tout le monde est heureux mais PAF ! La guerre continue.

-Pourquoi tu vis ?

-Parce que pour moi, la vie a un sens...imbécile.

POUM, moitié Poudlard est détruit, y'a plus rien, tout est gris.

Et là, il se retrouvent face à face pour la bataille finale pour voir qui va tuer qui.

De leur coté, Hermione et Ron, les deux acolytes de notre ami Harry, étaient déterminés à détruire le dernier Horcruxe qui est un serpent, rappellez vous, même qu'il s'appelle Nagini.

Donc là, visualisez la scene.

Le serpent s'approche lentement de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Her-mignonne, je contrôle la situation...murmura t-il.

-C'est faux, Ron. Tu ne contrôle rien du tout, chuchota Hermione.

Ils fixent le serpent. Le serpent fixe les amoureux. Y'a un énorme jeu du regard. Mais qui va gagner ?

Neville, de son coté, avait l'Epée de Gryffondor à la main, se sentait trop puissant avec, il était trop content de servir à quelque chose pour une fois. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il fonça sur le serpent pour lui couper la tête ( Il avait regardé "Massacre à la tronconneuse" la veille et avait des envies de meurtres )

Mais le serpent esquiva et Neville perdit l'équilibre et se fracassa le crane contre une rocher pointu. Il est mort.

Hermione poussa un cri et frappa sur l'arrière de la tête de Ron.

-Je t'avais dit que tu contrôlais rien ! Abruti ! J'te quitte !

L'ex couple s'agenouilla près de Neville dont le sang dégoulinait à flôts de son cerveau ( oui, c'est très gore, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est la guerre )

Mais le serpent était toujours là, vivant, présent, plus beau que jamais. Il brillait de mille feux et avançait lentement par derrière.

Et là ! Wowza ! Nagini tua le jeune ex couple d'une manière totalement...comment dire...lente et douloureuse.

Si on observait les cadavres, on verrait qu'Hermione n'avait plus qu'un oeil, et que Ron n'avait plus ses dents.

Et du sang partout.

Fin de la présentation des trois morts successives.

-C'est bien, Nagini ! félicita Voldemort en bruit de fond.

-Shhssaaaah ! remercia Nagini, très fier.

Bref.

Harry était seul.

Dans la cour, il se tenait face au méchant, solitaire, tel un naufragé sur une île déserte.

-Nom d'un petit sombral tombé accidentellement dans la fosse d'Aragog en voulant rattrapper un morceau de poulet lancé par Hagrid un matin à l'aube lorsque le soleil se levait, cria Harry. Je suis seul !

-Niark, niark, fit Voldemort.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry regardait Voldemort. Voldemort regardait Harry. Son nez n'avait jamais autant briller.

Ils lèvent tous les deux leur baguette au même moment.

-Avada Kedavra !

-Expelliarmus !

Vous connaissez l'histoire.

Sauf qu'Harry entendit la voix de feu Lily Evans Potter, sa très chère mère qui lui dit :

-Sois fort, mon fils, Papa James t'aime, Maman Lily t'aime...

-Maman ! Je suis plus un gamin ! Je me concentre là !

Mais cette seconde de déconcentration fut celle qui causa une tragédie tragique.

Le jet vert puissant de Voldemort sauta par dessus le jet rouge d'Harry et l'éclair vert sauta sur la poitrine du garcon de 17 ans.

Et ZBOUM. Le corps d'Harry tomba au sol et Voldemort couru et se glissa à genoux jusqu'au corps inerte. (Vous savez, comme un joueur de foot qui vient de marquer )

-Hallelujaaaaaah ! Il est mort ! Enfin ! Je peux prendre ma retraite.

Et c'est alors qu'un monde apocalyptique commença. Tout était gris, tout était fini. L'Elu était mort. Il n'y avait plus rien. Je m'aime.

C'était devenu un monde triste, chaotique, sombre et...triste et...et...sombre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait retrouvé tout le monde de l'autre coté.

-Nan mais c'est grave. Fallait vraiment que t'apparaisse maintenant maman ?

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Moi aussi, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de régler mes comptes avec Ginny. Crotte.

Voilà. Donc ce que vous devez retenir sur ce qui se serait passer si Voldemort avait gagné, ce serait juste que le monde deviendrait gris et sans pitié.

Un monde génial quoi...Ou pas.

* * *

Voila notre imagination a deux balles xD On espere que c'etait quand meme marrant xD

Laissez une petite review :P Ca me ferait plaisir x)


End file.
